From The Past to The Future
by Orange Tomato
Summary: Kesalahan di masa lalu berlanjut ke masa depan. Membuat anak-anak muda yang terlibat menjadi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Apakah yang menanti mereka di akhir?  I'm back with new MultiChap story. Still Prologue. DLDR.
1. Prologue

Rintihan terus mengalun. Cairan kental berwarna merah mengotori rumput hijau yang indah. Air kolam yang tadinya bening. Sekarang berwarna merah pekat dengan seluruh 'penghuni'nya yang telah kehilangan nyawa. Tempat yang tadinya indah itu, sekarang menjadi medan perang. Pertarungan antar dua sahabat itu terus berlanjut. Hingga…-

Jleb! Sebuah pisau menusuk tepat di jantung seorang pemimpin kubu berjubah hitam.

Zzzrrashh! Sekarang giliran sebuah timah panas menembus dada kiri seorang pemimpin dari kubu berjubah putih.

Keduanya jatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi debam yang cukup keras. Membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju kepada kedua tubuh yang terbujur kaku. Posisi keduanya saling berhadapan. Lebih tepatnya kepala yang saling berhadapan. Dengan pandangan kosong. Dan…. Seulas senyum yang terukir di wajah mereka masing-masing. Membimbing mereka ke kenikmatan tanpa akhir. Meninggalkan dunia yang kejam dan fana.

Seluruh manusia yang masih _shock_ dengan pikiran _blank_ tadi tersadar. Mereka berteriak hampir bersamaan…

"KETUA!"

::Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belongs to Orange Tomato as Range as Rieki Yuzuruke as Jung Eun Won

Main cast

You'll know that if you still read this fanfic

Other cast

-Uchiha Fugaku

-Namikaze Minato

-Other cast akan muncul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate 

Still K for this chapter… maybe

Genre

Hum… Family – Action – and a bit Drama & Romance in next chapter

Chapter

1 of ?

Summary

Kesalahan di masa lalu berlanjut ke masa depan. Membuat anak-anak muda yang terlibat menjadi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Apakah yang menanti mereka di akhir?

::Warning

Typo(s) I hope nothing, Maybe OOC, gaje, alur berantakan, pendek, Shounen ai (dan pada rencananya saya bakal bikin shoujo ai), de – el – el.

"Anak anda sudah lahir, Tuan," lelaki dengan pakaian khas _butler_ itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan ambigu lah yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Akan tetapi, sang _butler_ yang telah bersama-sama dengan 'Sang Tuan' cukup lama pasti mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan 'Tuan'nya itu.

"Laki-laki dan sehat, Uchiha-sama," jawabnya sopan. "Kudengar anakmu kembar bukan, Minato?" mendengar nada bicara yang santai dan topik yang cukup pribadi, Butler berambut kuning emas itu memberanikan diri duduk di hadapan sang 'Tuan'.

"Yah, sesuai dengan 'itu'," jawabnya santai sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya. "Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa? Kau tahu sendiri bukan, kalau 'misi' ini sangat berbahaya dan beresiko?" air mukanya langsung berubah. Sendu.

"Yah, tentu saja. Tapi, ini sudah takdir mereka. Walaupun kita membawa mereka ke ujung dunia pun, suatu saat mereka pasti kembali kemari karena suatu alasan,"

"Yah, Minato, kau benar," sang _butler _itu pun memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan bersedih seperti itu. Kemana sikap _stoic_mu itu?" tanya sang _butler_. Seringai meremehkan menggantikan senyum manisnya tadi.

"Hah, kau ini. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Kau itu terlalu santai. Kau tahu?" Sang 'Tuan', Uchiha Fugaku, memasang wajah sebalnya yang cukup langka. Membuat sang _butler_, Namikaze Minato, tertawa. "Jangan ngambekan begitu, dong. Seperti anak kecil saja," kata Minato. Masih terkikik geli.

"Hah… sudahlah. Aku mau melihat anak kedua ku dulu," Fugaku memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya lalu berlalu.

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak mereka berdua? Tunggu jawabannya di akhir fanfic ini! **#plakk. **_See U in next chapter_

.

.

T to be B to be C

.

.

Author Note:

Haha… sebenarnya ini adalah rancangan dari novel buatan saya. Dengan perubahan di sana-sini tentunya. Soalnya novel saya itu hanya berisi persahabatan saja. Rencananya sih, saya bakalan bikin Shoujo ai alias Yuri. Hehe… so, sorry banget buat yang udah saya nistakan di fic ini. And, ini multichap kedua saya. Thanks banget buat yang udah ngebaca prolog super pendek ini.

Tinggalkan jejak. OKAY!

V

V

V


	2. The Mission

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit sore yang indah.

Tap tap tap.

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki santai yang berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Tampak pemuda berumur 16 tahunan berambut kuning membungkuk padanya. "Anda harus kembali sekarang, Tuan muda."

Sang 'Tuan muda' membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap _butler_ pribadinya itu. "Apa Tou-san dan Kaa-san yang menyuruhmu memanggilku, Namikaze-chan?" tanya sang 'Tuan muda' dengan gaya dan nada monoton. Sang _butler_ –yang aslinya bernama Namikaze Naruto, bangkit dari 'acara' membungkuknya lalu berkacak pinggang sambil memasang wajah sebal.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang sama dengan yang kau gunakan untuk memanggil adik perempuanku?" tangannya sekarang sudah menyilang di depan dada.

Taptaptap.

Terdengar bunyi langkah orang berlari yang mendekati mereka. Tampak seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, rambutnya lebih panjang dan ia tida memiliki tanda lahir berupa 3 pasang garis horisontal di kedua pipinya layaknya Naruto. Dan lagi, dia ini lebih cantik. Yah, karena Naruto itu sekedar manis saja.

"Hah… aku… diperintahkan –hosh- Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha –hosh- untuk –hosh- membawa tuan muda kembali ke –hosh- man-sion," ucap gadis bebaju _maid_ itu masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Gadis itu, Namikaze Natsuki, saudara kembar Naruto, menunduk sambil menumpukan kedua lengannya di lutut sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Baik, Namikaze-chan, ayo kita ke Mansion," ajaknya. Sedangkan Naruto kembali memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Tuh, kan, apa yang barusan kubilang?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau lebih suka aku memanggilmu Dobe, eh?" kali ini Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukan begitu, Teme, tapi-…"

"Urusai, Dobe…"

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belongs to Orange Tomato as Range as Rieki Yuzuruke as Jung Eun Won

Main cast

-Uchiha Sasuke

-Namikaze Naruto

-Namikaze Natsuki

-Haruno Sakura

-Yamanaka Ino

-Rock Lee as Maito Lee

-Nara Shikamaru

Masih ada 2 main cast yang tersembunyi

Other cast

-Uchiha Fugaku

-Namikaze Minato

-Uchiha Mikoto

-Umino Iruka

-Other cast akan muncul sesuai jalan cerita

Rate 

Still K+ for this chapter… maybe

Genre

Hum… Family – Action – and a bit Drama & Romance

Part

2 of ?

Summary

Kesalahan di masa lalu berlanjut ke masa depan. Membuat anak-anak muda yang terlibat menjadi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Apakah yang menanti mereka di akhir?

7 anak-yang-terpilih sudah ada berkumpul di sebuah sekolah. Hanya perlu menunggu 2 anak lainnya untuk memulai pertarungan. Pertarungan antara pihak perusuh dengan penetral. Plus acara provokasi dari beberapa pihak.

::Warning

Typo(s) I hope nothing, Maybe OOC, gaje, alur berantakan, pendek, Shounen ai (dan pada rencananya saya bakal bikin shoujo ai), de – el – el.

**Chapter 2 : The Mission**

"_What happen Mom? Dad?"_ Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang keluarga yang ada di Uchiha's Mansion bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Kau sudah tahu bukan kalau kau itu adalah keturunan ke lima dari keluarga Uchiha?" Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan. "Itu artinya, kaulah yang mewarisi kekuatan 'itu', Sasuke. Dan, itu artinya, kau lah yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menghentikan 'ini' semua," lanjut Fugaku.

"Yah, dan langkah pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah, melepaskanmu ke dunia luar," Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkinkah…"

"Yes, _Son_, kau akan bersekolah di kota. Dan kami telah menyiapkan rumah tersendiri untukmu di dekat sekolah yang dapat kau gunakan saat liburan sekolah. Kami juga akan mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu setiap bulan. Dan lagi, kepala sekolahnya adalah sahabat lama kami. Jadi, dia pasti akan merahasiakan identitas aslimu," Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa aku akan sendirian di sana?" Fugaku dan Mikoto menggeleng. "Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di luar sana. Kau akan ditemani oleh Namikaze bersaudara," jelas sang kepala keluarga.

"Dan, satu lagi…" Fugaku menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kerjakan semuanya dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, Son," Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya setengah-setengah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like I care, huh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pertama kali memasuki tempat ini, kalian akan mendapati tiga buah gedung besar dan mewah tersusun rapi. Satu gedung yang paling mewah di tengah dengan dua gedung lain yang cukup mewah –walau tidak semegah gedung yang di tengah, mengapit di sampingnya dengan posisi yang agak serong ke arah luar.

Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang berfikir bahwa itu adalah hotel bintang lima. Tapi jangan salah, itu hanyalah gedung sekolah biasa. Gedung tengah yang cukup luas dengan empat lantai berfungsi sebagai gedung utama, sekolah. Berwarna merah agak tua-cream. Bahkan beberapa penampilan membuat gedung megah itu seperti kastil zaman dulu. Contohnya saja beberapa obor yang dipajang di tembok luar gedung itu.

Gedung ini memiliki enam lantai. Mulai dari lantai dua, tempat untuk kindergarten –yang setiap kelasnya dipasangi alat peredam suara-, lantai tiga untuk elementary school, lantai empat untuk junior high school, lantai lima untuk senior high school, sedangkan lantai enam merupakan ruangan terlarang bagi murid –karena merupakan 'markas' para guru.

Ada yang bertanya tentang lantai dasar? Ah, itu hanya tempat untuk mengganti sepatu mereka –karena sepatu mereka memang disediakan oleh sekolah- dan tempat fotokopian, kantin, koperasi, dan UKS.

Gedung kedua yang ada di sebelah kiri merupakan gedung asrama putri. Dinding luar gedung itu berwarna merah muda lembut atau _soft pink_ dengan beberapa aksen kuning emas di sana-sini. Sangat identik dengan wanita.

Sedang gedung ketiga yang ada di sebelah kanan merupakan gedung asrama putra. Dinding luar gedung itu berwarna _dark blue_ dengan beberapa aksen putih atau merah di beberapa bagian. Sungguh, sangat _gothic_.

Saat ini, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven atau _dark blue_ dengan iris mata berwarna hitam kelam sewarna _onyx_dengan seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis di salah satu kelas di gedung itu.

Pemuda-pemuda itu –Sasuke dan Naruto, serta sang gadis –Natsuki, baru saja selesai mengurus kepindahan mereka ke sekolah yang bernama 'RENSAN INTERNATIONAL SCHOOL' atau RIS. Mereka sedang melaksanakan 'SECRET MISSION' dari dua Uchiha Senior, Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

"_Okay. Now, tell your self's,"_ perintah sang guru. Tiga remaja itu saling pandang. Mengerti akan arti pandangan itu, sang guru melanjutkan, _"ladies first."_

Natsuki memandang lurus ke depan, "Hajimemashite. Anata no namae wa Uzumaki Natsuki desu. Yoroshiku (Perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Natsuki. Mohon bantuannya)."

Sekarang giliran Naruto lah yang memeperkenalkan diri, "Hajimemashite. Anata no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku."

Sasuke stay cool and still _stoic_. "Uchikitchi (MARGA APA INIII?) Sasuke."

"Segitu saja? Hum… kalian pindahan dari mana, yah?" tanya guru bahasa inggris itu –Umino Iruka.

"Kami _home schooling_," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Membuat beberapa cowok yang ada di kelas itu mengharuskan menutup hidungnya. Sementara Sasuke berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Naruto agar tidak mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan beberapa siswa di depannya yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-Uchiha-sekali.

Seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas itu melihat mereka dengan kagum. Bayangkan saja, Natsuki yang manis, cantik, ramah, tapi pemalu, Naruto yang ramah, murah senyum, manis tapi cukup maskulin –walau dengan tampang _baby face_, dan Sasuke yang cuek tapi keren dan maskulin sangat menarik perhatian mereka.

Untuk penampilan secara keseluruhan, Natsuki mengikat rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya satu ke belakang –menyisakan poninya yang mencapai alis. Juga tersemat sebuah jepit rambut yang berhiaskan cokelat batangan. Ia menggunakan bedak tipis, perona wajah, dan _lip gloss_ strawbery di wajahnya. Untuk pakaian, dari bawah, ia menggunakan toe shoes ber-hak 5 mm berwarna hitam. Naik lagi, ada kaos kaki sepanjang lutut berwarna _dark blue_. Naik lagi, ada rok pendek kotak-kotak berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna _dark blue_. Naik lagi, ia memakai kemeja putih yang di bagian lehernya 'dililitkan' pita berwarna merah beraksen emas. Dan kemeja itu dibaluti oleh blazer _dark blue_ beraksen emas di bagian pergelangan tangan dan juga leher.

Naruto dengan rambut cokelatnya yang dibiarkan berantakan. Ia memakai seragam yang hampir sama dengan adik kembarnya itu. Baik! Seperempat sama. Yang berbeda adalah, ia memakai sepatu kets _dark blue_ beraksen putih, kaos kaki yang pendek, ia juga mengenakan celana –dengan warna yang sama dengan rok adiknya, ia juga memakai dasi berwarna _dark blue_ beraksen emas, dan, ia tidak memakai blazer sekolah seperti yang lain. Ia menggunakan semacam 'jas' –tanpa kancing, yang lengannya mencapai siku dan panjangnya mencapai mata kaki berwarna _dark blue_. Untuk penampilan plus, ia memakai _headband_ berwarna _dark blue _–lagi dangan lambang spiral di tengahnya. Benar-benar mencerminkan _badboy_ walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah anak periang dan juga ramah.

Dan, penampilan Sasuke pun tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto. Tapi, lebih rapi tentunya. Ia tidak menggunakan _headband_. Dan ia juga menggunakan blazer sekolah seperti Natsuki –blazer yang untuk cowok tentunya. Dan ia menggunakan sepatu kets _dark blue_ dengan aksen kuning emas. Untuk penampilan plusnya, ia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai putih. Kacamata itu sebenarnya _multifunction_. Sebab, selain untuk membantu penglihatannya –yang memang minus 1.5, juga untuk menghubungi orang tua dan melacak letak _chip-chip_nya.

"Oh, baiklah, Uzumaki-san-…"

"Ya?" jawab Naruto dan Natsuki serempak. Mereka saling berpandangan bingung. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Ouh. Um, bolehkah aku memanggil kalian Uzumaki-chan dan Uzumaki-kun?" tanya Iruka ragu dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman ramah dari Namikaze Uzumaki bersaudara.

"Hm… Uzumaki-chan, silahkan duduk di samping Haruno-san. Haruno-san, bisa tunjuk tangan?" seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak awal hanya memandang empat orang di depan kelas itu dengan tatapan tidak peduli mengangkat tangannya. Natsuki berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki oleh gadis yang dipanggil Haruno-san tadi sambil terus mengulum senyum. _'Cih, tebar pesona,'_ batin cewek itu.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Natsuki. Salam kenal Haruno-san."

Sang gadis hanya me-_rolling eyes _bosan. Natsuki duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi yang di duduki oleh sang gadis Haruno.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun, silakan duduk di sebelah… um… Lee. Lee-…"

"Disini! Disini!" seruan seseorang memotong perkataan sang guru. Setelah mengucapkan 'Arigatou, Sensei,' Naruto berjalan sambil memamerkan cengirannya menuju tempat duduk anak yang dipanggil Lee itu.

Saat Naruto sampai di kursinya, "Hai, salam kenal. Namaku Maito Lee," dan dibalas cengiran lima jari dari Naruto, "Hai, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," dan pada akhirnya mereka saling bercengkerama panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan dua manusia yang masih teronggok (?) di depan kelas.

"Ah, Uchikitchi-san. Anda bisa duduk di sebelah Nara-san," seorang cowok berambut nanas mengangkat tangannya ogah-ogahan sambil sesekali menguap. Sasuke menghampiri kursi baru'nya'.

"Hai. Hoooaaammm…" oh, sungguh sapaan yang tidak sopan.

"Hn,"

"Nara Shikamaru,"

"Aku tahu namamu,"

"Maaf –hoam-, aku lupa kalau kau –hoam- adalah salah satu anak-yang-dipilih-dan-terpilih,"

"Hn,"

"Kau lihat cewek berambut kuning pucat panjang yang duduk dipojok kanan depan?"

"Ya,"

"Dialah sang Nona Yamanaka. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu dimana si Nona Haruno itu, bukan?"

"Hn,"

Dalam hati ia menyeringai. _'Waw, semua yang terlibat ada di satu sekolah dan satu kelas ternyata,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like I care, huh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ssh…. Apa hal di dunia ini yang paling kalian benci? Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, apa hal di dunia ini yang paling kubenci, aku akan segera menjawab.

Aku tidak suka suasana yang berisik.

Lalu, apa hal di dunia ini yang paling kalian sukai? Jika kau bertanya kepadaku, apa hal di dunia ini yang paling kusukai, aku akan segera menjawab.

KETENANGAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Like I care, huh?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga buah kursi di kelas itu seakan akan menjadi gula yang mengundang semut. Reaksi dari sang pusat perhatian pun berbeda-beda.

Natsuki menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Naruto memamerkan cengirannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya still _stoic_ sambil sesekali melempar _deathglare_ untuk orang-orang yang mengganggu dirinya dan Naruto, tunangannya.

Dan semua pertanyaan itu membuatnya gila.

"Apakah kamu sudah punya pacar, Naru-chan?" satu pertanyaan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Tidak," Sasuke menatap Naruto yang duduk dua kursi di belakangnya dengan mata membelalak _shock_. Sementara anak yang lain menatap Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar. Tapi aku punya tunangan," seketika, wajah semua murid yang tadi memandang Naruto berbinar-binar menjadi suram.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali stay cool dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit diangkat. _'Haha, rasakan! Rasakan itu. Aku sudah tahu aku pasti menang. Haha, kalian camkan ini, yah, UZUMAKI NARUTO HANYA MILIK UCHIHA SASUKE! Haha, Uchiha, dilawan,' _batinnya OOC.

"Um… gomen ne, bisakah kalian memberi kami jalan? Kami harus makan siang," kata Natsuki sambil tersenyum canggung. Melihat itu, semua murid yang mengerumuni meja mereka segera menyingkir memberikan jalan.

Mereka bertiga berdiri, "Naruto, Sasuke, ini makan siang kalian," kata Natsuki sambil memberikan kotak bekal kepada mereka berdua. "Thanks, Suki-chan," kata Naruto dengan senyum manis sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menatap sepasang kakak-adik itu.

"Oh, iya. Kira-kira, di mana tempat yang tenang di sekitar sekolah ini yang cocok untuk makan siang, yah?" tanya Naruto sambil terus menyunggingkan senyuman mautnya yang dapat membuat seseorang _nosebleed_ seketika. Hm, oke! Itu terlalu hiperbola!

"Um, biasanya, sih di taman belakang. Di sana terdapat banyak pohon mapple. Tapi, kebanyakan yang makan siang di sana adalah pasangan kekasih," jawab seorang siswa.

"Ah, yang aku tahu, dulu, atap sekolah juga sering digunakan sebagai tempat makan siang. Tapi, saat itu di taman belakang tidak ada pohon maple. Setelah di taman belakang ada banyak pohon, atap sekolah menjadi terlupakan dan tidak ada lagi yang makan siang di sana. Menurutku, tempat itu sangat tenang," lanjut seorang gadis menimpali.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu minna-san. Kami permisi," pamit Natsuki sambil menyusul kakak kembar dan tuan mudanya yang telah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Jadi, kita akan makan siang dimana?" tanya Natsuki. "Tempat yang paling sepi dengan pemandangan bagus tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu," jawab Sasuke cuek. "Atap sekolah. Tentu saja," sambung Naruto dengan antusias yang tinggi.

'_Ukh. Padahal aku ingin makan siang berdua saja dengan si Dobe. Tapi pasti ia tidak akan rela meninggalkan adik kembarnya itu sendirian, huh!'_

Merka bertiga pun berjalan menuju atap sambil sesekali bertanya kepada murid-murid di sepanjang koridor agar tidak tersesat. Makan siang sambil menghubungi dua Uchiha Senior.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author Note :

Haha… sorry pendek. And, aduh, saya mau bilang apa lagi, yah? Um, oh iya, posisi sekolahnya itu seperti \_/ itu jika dilihat dari atas. Um, pintu masuknya dari bagian atas, loh, ya (menurut gambar.) hehe, Thanks for reading Minna…

Sorry for the very late update.

Saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan.

Apakah fanfic ini bagus?

Apa anda menyukai fanfic ini?

Apa fanfic ini rumit?

Apa fanfic ini harus saya discontinued?

Atau fanfic ini tetap harus saya lanjut?

Apa saya harus update cepet?

Tolong dijawab dengan PM atau dengan menekan tombol di bawah ini Log-in nggak Log-in!

V

V

V

V


End file.
